


Not in Heaven, But

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 100wordstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 100WordStories prompt "Not in Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in Heaven, But

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts), [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts).



> **Canon:** Hawaii Five-0  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Steve McGarrett & Danny Williams  
>  **Prompt:** Not in Love  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Notes:** Set during the season 2, middle to the last third. Anywhere before 2.20.

In Danny’s defense, one shade of crazy on Steve can be just like as any other. Still Kono nearly laughs every time Steve leans into a distracted, overly long touch. Nor can Chin miss that way Steve is always watching him. It’s obvious. What’s written clear as high sun on the water across Steve’s face.

But when he shifts during a phone call; watches during a dinner; holds back, like he slammed a wall; when Danny clutches his past, his possibilities, what’s left of his family. These moments, they know, too. 

What they’d call that look…it’s not _in love._


End file.
